Ahora Sabes Como Soy
by lentejoncita
Summary: Oneshot Song fic. Pensamientos de House y Cuddy en un momento indeterminado después de la 3ª temporada.


**Ahora sabes como soy**

_Destrozada por amor, _

_Ahora siento mi dolor…_

Noche oscura y sin aliento, noche fría en pleno invierno. Ella estaba abrigada por una bata y recostada en la pared junto a la ventana. La noche acompañaba a su alma y de una forma extraña conseguía que sintiera aumentada, en cada bocanada de aire y en cada latido de su corazón, la soledad que la rodeaba. Las lágrimas se sucedían en su rostro surcando un camino que a lo largo del tiempo habían aprendido de memoria, la atormentaban y la liberaban. La mirada perdida, sin estar fija en ningún lugar, y a pesar de todo, aunque observara tan sólo veía restos de lo que una vez tuvo y perdió, razón de un dolor que cada día le quemaba dentro y la empujaba a comportarse de manera irracional, un dolor que la gente acostumbra a llamar amor.

_Y no puedo estar sin ti, _

_Tú lo eres todo para mí._

A lo largo de los años se había convencido a sí misma de que llegaría otro mejor, que él no sería su gran amor, que tenía tiempo, que la vida era larga y el tiempo podría curar sus heridas y volver a amar, pero ahora se veía, al menos por fuera, demasiado mayor. Su vida se había centrado en su trabajo y en él, todo giraba a su alrededor cualquier pensamiento le devolvía imágenes a su mente, tanto en el trabajo como fuera de él. Ni siquiera podía acostarse en su cama sin pensar cada noche en que hubo un día que en que en ella compartieron caricias y besos que ahora yacían perdidos entre las sabanas.

_Ni siquiera fui capaz,_

_De decirte la verdad, _

_Perdóname por no hablar_.

Mientras sus manos hacían de diques para las lágrimas ya perdidas sin remedio, la culpabilidad se apoderaba de ella. Había superado el hecho de haber sido la mano ejecutora en su condena a una cadena perpetua de dolor crónico, pero no se había perdonado todas las veces que podía haber hablado sinceramente y se había tragado sus palabras por temor. Miedo, al rechazo, a la burla, y lo que le producía más pavor que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, y cada palabra que se quedaba al borde de sus labios era como un cristal atravesando su esófago.

_-Gracias por las inyecciones_

_- De nada_

_- ¿Has venido sólo para decirme eso?_

_- No_

Innumerables veces había repetido en su cabeza aquella conversación, una y otra vez, sin entender porque calló, porque no cambió esa última palabra, o por qué no le dijo lo que llevaba guardado dentro tanto tiempo y que afloró en el momento que él acepto ayudarla con su hormonación. Se había castigado mentalmente tantas veces por aquello, por su cobardía, y lo peor es que estaba segura de que él sabía lo que deseaba, que con esas palabras había abierto una puerta que nunca estuvo del todo cerrada a pesar de su insistencia en sellarla para siempre.

_Y ahora sabes como soy_

_Ni me quedo ni me voy._

_Nadie sabe que es amar _

_Como yo puedo explicar. _

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho, una sacudida, algo semejante a una revelación. Las lágrimas cesaron y de pronto todo se aclaró. Su amor nunca fue en vano, gracias a ello él tenía un puesto de trabajo del que disfrutaba y al mismo tiempo le permitía continuar teniéndole cerca cada día, con sus comentarios sobre su cuerpo o sus discusiones matutinas. El amor es más que amar a una persona y compartir tu vida junto a ella, se repetía una y otra vez, para ella el amor era tan sólo poder saber que en una pequeña parte de su mundo a él le importaba y que con su pequeña aportación contribuía a su felicidad, aunque fuera al lado de otra mujer. Amar para ella había sido darlo todo y no recibir nada a penas, por lo que su dolor, en ocasiones, podía hacerla feliz.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_No pudimos ser felices_

_Por no ver las cosas claras_

_Sin saber que el tiempo pasa_

_Lentamente por los dos. _

Otra noche más y el maldito dolor que lo acompañaba cada día no le daba tregua, encima si se sentía más triste o más solo la pierna le castigaba por acercarse a los sentimientos de la humanidad, pero no lo podía evitar. No era un día especial, no había marcado esa fecha en ningún calendario, pero desde por la mañana había sentido una oleada de viejos momentos atormentándole sobre su vida actual. Una media sonrisa, o una simple mirada que habían cruzado le habían hecho rememorar algunos momentos junto a ella y en la búsqueda de su rompecabezas personal continuaba sin encajar la pieza por la cual no habían podido compartir más momentos de felicidad. Durante muchos años pensó que aún tenía tiempo, que ella le quería y no dejaría de hacerlo, le apoyaba incondicionalmente hasta había falsificado pruebas para librarle de la cárcel, le amaba por encima de todo, o eso creía él. Pero de pronto un día las cosas cambiaron, el tiempo había pasado y el nuevo invierno trajo consigo, además del frío y la nieve, un vuelco en el corazón de la decana. Sabía que eran citas sin importancia, pero que ella tratara de recuperar su vida con Don o con su mejor amigo le hacía sentir que ya no le necesitaba, ya no formaba parte de ella como antes. Ingirió otro par de pastillas, se dio la vuelta en el colchón con la almohada entre las manos y trató de conciliar el sueño que se resistía durante toda la noche.

_Como hice tanto daño _

_No me di siquiera cuenta _

_Porque te amaba tanto _

_Es imposible amarte así, oh así… _

A pesar del elevado número de opiáceos y del par de copas de alcohol que había tomado no cesaba de dar tumbos en la cama sin sentido, con un único pensamiento rondando su cabeza. Durante mucho tiempo le habían repetido que era un cabrón, pero él realmente nunca se sintió como tal excepto una vez, que conociéndola mejor que nadie, hurgó en el más profundo de sus sentimientos hiriéndola. Aquellas duras palabras sobre su maternidad le habían dolido, nunca pensó que podía llegar a ser tan cruel. Wilson le contó que la había visto llorar, siempre pensaba que ahí fue el momento en que comenzó a perderla, ella descubrió lo ruin y vil que podía llegar a ser y decidió conocer a otros hombres. Pero lo peor era que eso la atormentaba, la expulsó él, como ya hizo anteriormente, pero no lo hizo por cobardía sino por ella, no deseaba verla sufrir a su lado, no podría perdonarse hacerla infeliz y verla perder su sonrisa por culpa de alguno de sus hirientes comentarios otra vez, la amaba tanto como para renunciar a ella, por su propio bien.

_Y ahora sabes como soy _

_Ni me quedo ni me voy_

_Nadie sabe que es amar_

_Como lo puedo explicar. _

Un paseo nocturno por la casa para tratar de amainar el dolor de su pierna derecha, un pequeño masaje y alguna que otra pastilla de más. Si Wilson estuviera allí le diría que el dolor es psicosomático y que solucione sus problemas, ¡cómo si fuera tan fácil! Durante toda su vida se había labrado una fachada y una coraza a su alrededor, solucionar sus problemas comenzaba por romper todo lo que había construido durante más de cuarenta años, y al fin y al cabo, las pastillas le ayudaban a soportar el dolor. "Lo fácil sería afrontarlo gritar lo que siento, hacer como todo el mundo, darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, decirle que cada noche me imagino volviendo a recorrer su cuerpo con mi boca y que si algún día dejara de verla una parte de mí se moriría, eso es lo fácil." Se repetía una y otra vez mientras continuaba andando por el pasillo de su casa. Los minutos pasaban y se convertían en horas, cada una era una tortura tanto física como emocional, su cabeza no le daba tregua y la pierna cada vez le dolía más. Al borde del alba el sueño le venció y todo aquello que le atormentaba se difuminó en sus sueños, pero todo volvería y una vez más tendría que lidiar con todo el dolor por no dejarse ver como era en realidad.

(Canción: Ahora Sabes Como Soy, Rosa López, Ahora, 2003)


End file.
